1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a switch having a box-shaped housing body which can be installed in a switch cabinet and on whose front there are arranged a switching lever and an additional device, which lever and device can be passed outwards through a door of the switch cabinet.
2. Discussion of Background
If such a switch is installed in a switch cabinet, at least two openings are normally provided in a wall, which is preferably constructed as a door, of the switch cabinet, of which openings one is used for passing the switching lever through, which is required for operating the switch contacts, and another is used for passing the additional device through, such as a display device, for example. The switch can then be operated and monitored without it being necessary to open the switch cabinet door. Additional devices are in general of different sizes and, in addition, frequently have differently constructed fastening devices. In consequence, their mounting in the switch is often exacerbated and, in addition, the openings which are provided in the switch cabinet door differ from one another in terms of their shape and their dimensions.